


Choisir mon chemin

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [3]
Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: Acolyte, Barde, Isekai, Jeu vidéo complètement immersif, M/M, Novice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Akairo est tout nouveau sur le jeu. Après les quelques niveaux passés en tant que Novice, il est temps de choisir sa classe. Ryoshi, un Barde, a une proposition à lui faire.
Relationships: Acolyte/Barde
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548





	1. Novice

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #3] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> J'ai voulu expérimenter l'écriture au présent et à la première personne. Je suis plutôt satisfaite. J'ai trop rarement lu de romans avec ce point de vue pour vraiment mesure la dose de "personnel" que j'y ai mis... mais je pense honnêtement que j'aurais pu (dû?) en faire plus !

_ Akairo. Novice. Base level 1. Job level 1. _

Je laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.  _ Novice _ . Aucun scrupule, sur Ragnarök Online, à ce que je vois. Un noob est un noob, et cette fois, le noob, c'est moi. Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse. Et, en plus, je dois reconnaître que j'ai choisi ce jeu un peu au hasard, je ne me suis même pas renseigné sur le contenu derrière les images promotionnelles ! J'ai juste surfé sur la vague de ma nostalgie en repensant aux heures passées en ligne avec mes amis virtuels de mon adolescence, créé un compte, créé un avatar aux cheveux rouges et me voilà online.

Sur la carte du monde, Prontera n'avait pas l'air si grande pour une capitale. Mais quand je regarde autour de moi, je me sens minuscule. C'est que cette immersion est incroyablement réaliste, ça me surprendra toujours ! Dans mon dos, une gigantesque fontaine glougloute, les clapotis aussi sonores que le brouhaha de la foule qui m'entoure. Les joueurs et les PNJs sont indifférenciables les uns des autres. Ici, c'est un paladin, dont l'aura bleutée fait chatoyer son armure déjà rutilante, qui me semble trop statique pour être un joueur. Là, c'est une jeune fille, au visage et à la coiffure génériques, dans une tenue de soubrette violette, qui gigote en riant dans sa tenue de soubrette avec un groupe d'aventuriers selon un rythme trop irrégulier pour être celui d'un PNJ. Je perçois une variabilité d'apparence, dans les styles et les effets, qui n'existe que dans les jeux avec une très longue durée de vie.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur ma carte. Elle indique que Prontera est entourée de plaines verdoyantes. J'imagine qu'elles sont au niveau du débutant que je suis, puisque rien ne m'a indiqué d'autre chemin à suivre. On ne s'embarrasse pas de tutoriel, par ici, il n'y pas même un bout d'encyclopédie dans mes interfaces. Je choisis d'aller vers le sud, pour la seule et unique raison que la grande avenue pavée qui s'ouvre devant moi pointe vers le sud. Je m'élance donc en ligne droite entre les rangées de marchands. Chaque chariot présente un contenu différent et curieusement spécifique. Une petite fille avec des oreilles de chat offre de la pomme sous toutes ses formes. Un homme entre deux âges propose des carcasses de gros cafards à la découpe. Un vieil homme couve du regard toute une collection de flacons de toutes les couleurs. Je me figure rapidement que ces marchands revendent de la marchandise d'aventuriers, récoltée et transformée.

Tandis que je passe sous les remparts qui ceinturent le centre-ville, je me rends compte que Prontera ne s'arrête pas là. On voit clairement le deuxième mur d'enceinte quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, au-dessus des maisons plus modestes. Ici, les rues sont moins larges, mais la foule est moins dense. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre ville. Je ne déteste pas, pour tout dire.

Un reflet de lumière attrape le coin de mon œil. C'est la vitrine d'un coiffeur-tailleur. Je jette un coup d'oeil critique à ma tenue de Novice : de larges braies vaguement brunes, un haut de laine presque verte, caché sous un petit plastron de métal trouble. C'est bien loin des armures héroïques et des robes aux broderies complexes qu'on voit sur les images publicitaires. Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas anormal, il faut bien gratifier les joueurs qui se sont impliqués dans le jeu. De toutes manières, ma bourse vide ne me permettra sans doute pas de m'offrir quoi que ce soit.

Alors que je passe la porte de la ville, le soleil m'éblouit. Il brille ici un éternel printemps qui ressemble presque à un d'été. L'herbe verte s'étale sur des collines à perte de vue, piquetée de fleurs roses et blanches. Ici et là s'hérisse un bouquet d'arbres larges et touffus. Une rivière s'écoule paresseusement en direction du sud. Tout ici dégage tant de sérénité que je sens mes lèvres s'étirer d'un sourire.

Un couinement s'élève soudain à mes pieds, immédiatement suivi d'un coup sur ma cheville. Une boule de plumes blanches est en train de m'attaquer ! Éberlué, je regarde le minuscule monstre prendre son élan et se jeter à nouveau sur ma botte. Sa tête frappe le cuir trempé, mais c'est à peine si j'en ressens l'impact. Je grimace. J'ai toujours trouvé un peu gênant que les monstres bas niveau soient aussi mignons…

Mais peu importe. Je dégaine ma dague et fiche un coup au lapin de plumes. Il éclate comme un ballon de baudruche, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un couinement et un nuage de plumes. Je me gratte la tête avec circonspection. Que faire des restes ? Dans le doute, je ramasse tout. Si les marchands ne revendent pas ces choses-là, peut-être y aura-t-il un PNJ qui m'en donnera quelques pièces - pardon, quelques  _ zenys _ . Je repère une autre créature un peu plus loin. On dirait une boule de gelée rose qui rebondit avec un sourire d'innocent contentement. Je serre le poing sur le manche de mon arme. Je ne pourrais pas me souscrire à un génocide d'adorables bestioles.

Quand il faut il faut !

* * *

_ Akairo. Novice. Base level 11. Job level 10. _

Assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, je paresse en profitant de l'ambiance. Je n'ai jamais été un pro-gamer et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je compte le devenir. Je suis un role-player dans l'âme, je crois que les jeux vidéos sont là pour nous offrir un univers dans lequel plonger et voyager. Ici, à Midgard, je suis un aventurier. Je nettoie le monde des monstres qui y sont apparus et je vis au jour le jour des quelques zenys que me rapportent les écailles de Poring et les plumes de Lunatic.

Le doux battement d'ailes d'un Creamy qui passe trouble le bruit statique des crissements d'insectes. Je souris. Discuter avec quelques habitants de Prontera m'a suffi pour en apprendre déjà beaucoup sur le lore. Malgré son titre qui renvoie à la guerre apocalyptique, Ragnarök Online commence au tout début de cette fin du monde, alors que les monstres commencent à peine à se montrer. Jusqu'ici, les quelques quêtes que j'ai eu l'occasion d'effectuer ont été très modestement humaines. Aider une petite fille à trouver le destinataire de sa lettre, aider une mère à gérer son fils… J'ai déjà la sensation de faire partie de ce monde. Et il me reste tellement de détails dont je ne sais encore rien ! A quoi servent les cartes, par exemple ? Comment faire éclore les oeufs de monstre ?

Comment construire mon personnage ?

J'ouvre ma fenêtre de statistiques et mon arbre de compétences avec un soupir. Le mot est peut-être un peu fort, "arbre", pour qualifier les trois compétences accessibles à un Novice. L'une des trois oblige d'ailleurs à y déverser neuf des dix niveaux de job pour permettre de prétendre à un changement de classe. Et comme je ne sais pas quelle classe choisir… j'ai laissé mes statistiques comme neuves.

Je referme les fenêtres et me laisse aller contre le tronc de l'arbre. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de rester là où je suis, à faire la sieste dans ces plaines où la brise est tiède et où le danger est inexistant. Je laisse échapper un ricanement. Je me mens à moi-même. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas envie de rester là à rien faire. Sinon j'aurais choisi un simulateur de vacances, pas un RPG.

\- Salut !

Je sursaute. Un joueur s'approche en souriant. Il n'a rien d'un Novice, c'est évident : son attirail est visuellement bien trop complexe. Il porte un grand manteau rouge et bleu par-dessus une chemise orange et un pantalon blanc. Un masque de renard est posé en travers de ses longs cheveux verts. Il porte en bandoulière une sorte de guitare. Sous mes yeux ébahis, il s'installe sur l'herbe à côté de moi et pousse un long soupir d'aise.

\- On est rudement bien ici, dit-il. J'adore la région de Prontera, et pas seulement parce que ça me rappelle mes débuts.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil. J'avoue avoir cru un instant à un PK, avant de me rappeler que le PvP n'existe dans ce jeu hors des arènes dédiées. C'est juste un type étrangement sympathique qui passait par là, j'imagine.

\- Akairo, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit-il, feignant d'ignorer mon mutisme. Je suis Ryoshi, je suis Barde et je jure solennellement que, si tu me le demandes, je m'en irais immédiatement.

Je me rengorge et secoue frénétiquement la tête.

\- Non, pardon, c'est moi, lui dis-je, je m'attendais pas… Salut, d'ailleurs. Je… Personne m'a adressé la parole jusque-là, même pas les autres Novices qui passent en coup de vent, j'ai… j'ai supposé que c'était le genre d'ici.

Je me tais, un peu gêné par mes propres balbutiements. Ce n'est pas rare, sur les serveurs peu peuplés, d'ignorer les joueurs bas niveau. Il s'agit souvent de personnages secondaires ou de joueurs qui disparaîtront après quelques heures. C'était comme ça que ça se passait dans mes souvenirs, je n'ai pas poussé la réflexion plus loin. Je prends quelques instants pour observer Ryoshi. Il n'a pas la tête de se moquer de moi. Il a même l'air de comprendre ce que j'essaye de dire. Il détache tranquillement son instrument et commence à en pincer rêveusement les cordes. C'est une petite mélodie calme qui emplit l'espace, sans pour autant en saturer l'atmosphère. Je reprends alors la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'adore les environs de Prontera, répond Ryoshi avec un chaleureux sourire. Et parfois, on y rencontre des Novices, des vrais, comme toi. Ceci dit, d'habitude, ils sont plutôt en train de taper du monstre.

Il glousse doucement. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de se préoccuper de ses mains, c'est comme si elles avaient leur vie propre. Je secoue la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne devrais plus vraiment être Novice, avoué-je. J'ai atteint le Job Level 10 et, visiblement, je ne peux pas aller plus haut. Je devrais changer de classe… mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Je ne connais pas bien le jeu, je ne sais même pas où trouver les Trainers.

\- J'admet que ça puisse être compliqué pour un noob, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Encore une fois, il n'a pas l'air de se moquer de moi. Il se moque du monde, il se moque du jeu… mais pas de  _ moi _ . Il se lance dans un exposé des classes, leurs avantages, leurs inconvénients et, il a deviné que ça m'intéresserait, une explication du lore qui les entoure. Tout ça sans s'arrêter de jouer de son instrument.

\- Est-ce que ça t'intéresse de jouer en guilde, Akairo ? demande-t-il soudain.

\- Ça dépend, dis-je, est-ce que c'est nécessaire ? Est-ce que c'est contraignant ?

Le visage de Ryoshi se déforme de façon inattendue. Il avait jusque là l'air d'un éternel serein, avec son sourire tranquille. Il a maintenant l'air sombre, presque grimaçant. D'une certaine façon, il a l'air en colère. Mais ses traits retrouvent rapidement leur apparence précédente quand il répond :

\- Ça dépend des guildes. Il y a clairement des parties du jeu qui ne se sont faisables qu'en large groupe : la chasse aux boss, les événements de prise de château, ce genre de choses. Personnellement, j'apprécie avoir accès au coffre de guilde. Cependant, les guildes ont tendance à taxer l'expérience de leurs membres…

\- Comment ça ?

\- La puissance d'une guilde se mesure à son expérience, comme on le fait pour les joueurs. Cette expérience est, disons,  _ offerte  _ par les membres qui la constituent. Toute expérience gagnée est taxée selon un pourcentage défini par le chef de guilde.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est facile d'imaginer comment abuser de la formule. Je repense à la grimace de Ryoshi :

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu en as fait les frais ?

La guitare s'interrompt et il semble que mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je m'étais bien plus habitué à cette musique de fond que je n'imaginais. Je jette un œil au Barde avec appréhension. C'est le premier joueur avec lequel j'ai l'occasion de discuter et je crains d'avoir fait une boulette. Ça m'ennuierait de faire fuir la première personne avec laquelle j'interagis ici... Il plante son coude dans son genou et son poing dans sa joue. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Il reste silencieux si longtemps qu'une boule d'anxiété se forme dans mon estomac.

\- Je fais partie d'une guilde, dit-il finalement.

Sa voix est si douce que mon ventre se relâche d'un coup. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir, mais en fait non. Je note tout de même que ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse à ma question.

\- On ne taxe que les membres qui le souhaitent, précise-t-il. On est pas nombreux, on n'obtiendra jamais de château, mais on chasse les monstres rares et on partage de l'équipement.

Ses paupières se ferment à moitié et pourtant je sens son regard peser plus intensément sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut voir à travers moi. Je me demande s'il est en train de scanner mes informations de personnage ou s'il me scanne  _ moi _ . J'ai le feu aux joues.

\- On aurait bien besoin d'un healer, ajoute-il enfin.

Je me remémore ce que Ryoshi m'a dit à propos des prêtres un peu plus tôt. Des moines, des bonnes sœurs, des papes… des dévots de Dieu qui propagent la Bonne Parole à grands coups de mots latins. Une surprenante présence de l'Eglise dans un jeu basé, certes librement, sur la mythologie nordique ! Je ne suis toujours pas décidé sur mon évolution, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais envisagé cette voie.

\- Tu n'as bien sûr pas besoin de me répondre immédiatement, lance Ryoshi en se levant. Contacte-moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le truchement d'une notification de demande d'ami résonne dans un coin de ma tête.

\- Même si tu ne deviens pas prêtre, et même si tu ne rejoins pas ma guilde, précise-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je cligne bêtement des yeux, sans parvenir à prononcer un mot, pendant que Ryoshi s'éloigne en sifflotant une mélodie accompagnée de quelques accords de guitare. Il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je ne l'ai pas remercié pour son aide.

Je suis un imbécile.


	2. Acolyte

_ Akairo. Acolyte. Base level 11. Job level 1. _

Assis sur les marches du parvis de l'Eglise de Prontera, je triture les coutures de ma robe de bure. Le biais de cuir sert à la fois d'ornement discret et de renfort à un vêtement pourtant déjà plus pratique qu'élégant. Je ne crache pas sur mes nouvelles bottes, que ce soit clair : le renfort métallique s'avère d'avance rudement pratique. Malgré tout, je me sens ridicule. J'ai vu des guerriers en armure de plates, des archers équipés de pièces de cuir, des magiciens au long manteau brodé de runes… Quel air ça me donne, cette tenue austère et chaste ? Et il faut que je chante des cantiques, par là-dessus ?

\- Je dois avouer que je suis fier de moi, dit une voix derrière moi.

Sans surprise, c'est le visage de Ryoshi que je trouve en levant les yeux. Il a troqué son masque de renard de l'autre fois contre un gros nez rouge de clown et de grandes oreilles de lapin. Il m'offre un sourire large : il est  _ vraiment  _ fier de m'avoir poussé à choisir le métier d'Acolyte. Je m'empourpre. Je lui flanque un coup de Bible dans les genoux. Rien de méchant, bien évidemment. Ça le fait rire.

\- Alors, tu as commencé à monter quelques niveaux ? demande-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi sur la marche de pierre froide.

Je secoue la tête. Je lui ai envoyé un message sitôt après avoir obtenu mon accréditation. C'est à peine si j'ai pris le temps de survoler les prières disponibles pour mon apprentissage pendant que je l'attendais.

\- Dans ce cas, on va s'économiser les frais de transport Kafra et aller à Payon à pied, annonça Ryoshi avec enthousiasme. C'est pas si loin, après tout, et les rares monstres agressifs ne sont pas bien dangereux. Ce sera juste ce qu'il faut pour entraîner quelques compétences de base avant d'entrer dans le donjon. Et si par un malheureux hasard un mini-boss nous tombait dessus, je m'en chargerais. Tu crains rien avec moi.

Je me lève, époussette ma robe, range ma Bible, vérifie que ma masse est bien attachée à ma ceinture. Rien à faire, je me sens définitivement comme un garçon de chœur sur le chemin de la messe. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'habituer à cette apparence de sobre pureté. Je me demande si c'est la blancheur du tissu qui me fait cet effet, auquel cas un flacon de teinture pourrait y remédier. En revanche, je doute que le Père Mareusis apprécie que retaille les manches trop longues ou le col trop haut de ma robe… 

\- Les robes de Prêtre ont un peu plus d'allure, dit Ryoshi en se levant à son tour, comme s'il lisait mes pensées, mais ça te va bien. T'as l'air de quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance - ce qui est le but de cette classe, quand on y pense.

Il détache sa guitare pensivement, sans détacher son regard de moi. Trois Prêtresses passent à côté de nous en gloussant. Leurs robes colorées préservent leur modestie lorsqu'elles marchent à petits pas discrets dans l'Eglise, mais une fois sorties, leurs démarches s'allongent et les hautes fentes de leurs jupes deviennent évidentes, révélant toute la longueur de leurs jambes. Ryoshi continue à me détailler. Puis, il hoche la tête :

\- Mais quand même… à toi, ça va  _ mieux _ .

Le temps d'un battement de cils, mon cœur explose.

Ryoshi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, commence à marcher. Je pose ma main sur mon torse, m'attendant presque à y trouver un trou béant. Mais ma cage thoracique est intacte. Mon cœur bat, normalement semble-t-il, dans sa cage d'os. Qu'est-ce qui ne pas chez moi ?

* * *

_ Akairo. Acolyte. Base level 12. Job level 6. _

C'est la première fois que je m'aventure au-delà de la région de Prontera. Je reconnais que j'ai traîné vraiment trop longtemps au même endroit, les monstres du coin sont devenus vraiment trop faibles pour moi. Cependant, la présence de Ryoshi à mes côtés rend les combats excessivement faciles partout. Le désert n'a rien d'intimidant quand la musique est bonne. En l'occurence, elle attire toute l'attention des monstres à celui qui la joue.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de servir de punching ball à ces bestioles ?

Je trace un large arc de ma masse qui s'écrase sur la tête du petit oiseau rouge qui s'acharne sur la culotte bouffante du barde. Trois louveteaux galopent vers nous, sans se rendre compte qu'ils vont finir comme tous les précédents. Ryoshi m'explique tranquillement qu'il n'y a pas trente-six façons d'aider quelqu'un à gagner en expérience. Vu notre écart de niveau, tout ce qu'il peut faire pour moi, c'est prendre les coups à ma place.

\- De toutes manières, tu soignes la moindre de mes écorchures, rit-il.

\- Quand même, ça doit être douloureux…

\- Bah, lâche-t-il avec nonchalance, je suis déjà mort plusieurs fois, tu sais. A côté de ça, quelques bobos, c'est pas grand chose.

Je marque une hésitation. C'est juste assez pour permettre au louveteau que je ciblais de venir mordre à pleines dents dans ma jambe. Je pousse un cri en envoyant ma masse au hasard. Un couinement suggère que ça a touché, mais le monstre ne lâche pas sa prise pour autant. Pire, il resserre la mâchoire sur ma cuisse. Je lève à nouveau mon arme, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'abaisser.

Une explosion de lumières fait éclater l'air. Une rafale de sifflements fait vibrer mes tympans. L'instant d'après, il ne reste plus que Ryoshi et moi debout. J'ai juste le temps de remarquer les flèches qui criblent les monstres avant qu'ils ne se dissolvent. Un cercle de runes bleues brille aux pieds de Ryoshi. Son regard est si cruellement perçant qu'il jure avec son ridicule nez rouge. Plus de tranquillité, plus de sérénité, plus de musique, car c'est sa guitare qui fait office d'arbalète. La douleur se rappelle à moi et mes mains se crispent sur ma blessure. Une tâche sombre s'étale sur ma hanche à mesure que la bure blanche éponge le sang.

\- Soigne-toi, siffle Ryoshi.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure et pourtant la force de l'ordre est comme une gifle en travers du visage. Je grimace et récite la prière.

\-  _ Heal _ .

Une aura verte m'enveloppe et je sens la douleur s'estomper immédiatement. Le sang reflue, la tâche rétrécit. Un deuxième soin plus tard, il n'y paraît plus rien. Je soupire de soulagement. Il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour sérieusement entamer ma barre de vie, en fin de compte. Je n'avais pas réalisé un seul instant à quel point la présence de Ryoshi me protégeait.

Celui-ci baisse enfin son arme. Il se retourne vers moi sans un mot. Il me toise. Je sens le poids de son regard peser sur toutes mes coutures. Son visage semble se détendre légèrement, mais sa bouche n'est guère plus qu'une ligne fine et inexpressive.

\- Assieds-toi et récupère ta mana, ordonne-il avec un mouvement de tête soucieux.

Je baisse les yeux et m'exécute en silence. Je me sens un peu coupable. Pas de m'être mis en danger, non, il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Je me sens coupable de l'agacement de Ryoshi. Il aura moins envie de jouer avec le noob que je suis, maintenant. Je n'ose pas lever la tête vers lui. Je me contente de regarder ses souliers bariolés s'éloigner sur ma gauche, s'arrêter quelques instants et revenir, pour me dépasser et s'éloigner à nouveau, sur ma droite cette fois. Après quelques secondes d'arrêt, ils se déplacent à nouveau et disparaissent dans mon dos. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Je ferme les yeux, en espérant oublier ce ballet de pas nerveux. Mes doigts, cependant, continuent à triturer anxieusement l'ourlet de cuir.

Et puis une paume tombe sur le sommet de mon crâne. Ryoshi secoue gentiment mes mèches rouges. Je l'entends soupirer avec lourdeur.

\- Désolé pour ça, Akairo, dit-il doucement. J'ai eu un moment d'absence… Je serais plus concentré une fois dans le donjon, c'est promis.

Mes sourcils bondissent vers le ciel. Je lève la tête si brutalement que ses doigts glissent sur mon front jusqu'à heurter mon nez. Il retire précipitamment sa main, tandis que mes vertèbres protestent. Ryoshi a l'air au moins aussi stupéfait que moi. Est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire que c'est sa faute s'il a perdu l'aggro ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas vu interrompre mon attaque ? J'ouvre la bouche, mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer à formuler mon flot de pensées désordonnées. Alors je reste comme ça, tête renversée, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte. 

Bêtement.

Je le vois penché sur moi, sa main toujours figée en l'air. Il hausse un sourcil et sa bouche est plissée d'une moue confuse, ce qui donne l'impression que son visage est en train de se tordre en spirale autour de son nez de clown. Ses longs cheveux verts tombent en vrilles, c'est comme si les mèches pointaient dans ma direction. L'envie fugace de tester l'élasticité de ces boucles à la façon d'un chat me traverse l'esprit.

Et puis la main de Ryoshi revient survoler ma tête. Je cligne des yeux. Son ongle frappe au milieu de mon front d'une pichenette sèche, qui résonne comme un coup de cloche à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je laisse échapper un couinement de douleur :

\- Aïe, mais ça va pas ? Ca fait mal ! J'ai perdu des PV !

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais, aussi ?

J'éclate de rire, mais je frotte tout de même mon front endolori. Je me récite une petite prière de soin, plus pour l'effet d'exagération que pour les quelques points de vie perdus.

* * *

_ Akairo. Acolyte. Base level 14. Job level 12. _

Perplexe, je contemple le couloir qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la montagne. La galerie a l'air d'une trouée tracée par le passage d'un gigantesque ver de terre. Les parois sont relativement lisses et régulières. Je ne peux garder mes lèvres pincées plus longtemps :

\- C'est ça, le "donjon" de Payon ? Une grotte ?

\- Ne sois pas méprisant, ricane Ryoshi. Payon n'est pas vraiment une "ville" non plus. En revanche, ça, c'est un vrai zombie, ajoute-t-il en pointant son index en avant.

La meilleure Perception du barde l'a vu avant moi : un mort-vivant se traîne vers nous depuis les profondeurs des ombres. Une nuée de mouches entoure ses chairs violacées par la décomposition. Sa démarche est bancale, il a dû perdre son pied quelque part. La grimace de dégoût qui s'étale sur mon visage doit être sacrément expressive, car elle provoque un gloussement de la part de mon compagnon de route.

\- Allez, c'est pas si terrible, dit-il, et de toutes manières, il va falloir t'y faire. Crois-moi, y'a bien que les monstres  _ Undead _ pour te permettre de gagner décemment en expérience sans avoir à se contenter d'être complètement en support. Et en prime, d'ici quelques heures, tu devrais être capable de lancer un sort de soin sans même y penser.

Je grimace encore plus fort en lâchant un soupir écoeuré. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une classe presque exclusivement basée sur des sorts de type  _ Blessed _ serait cantonnée à ces horreurs boiteuses. J'ouvre ma bible et me mets à lire la même prière en boucle, trois fois, cinq fois, sept fois. Au huitième, le zombie tombe enfin à terre, inanimé. Je jette un regard à ma réserve de mana et constate avec effroi qu'elle est presque épuisée. Je grogne de frustration. Je grommelle entre mes dents :

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous manquez de healer.

\- C'est compliqué pour les Acolytes, admet Ryoshi, mais ça va beaucoup mieux pour les Prêtres. C'est l'inverse chez les Mages, c'est facile au début et de plus en plus compliqué par la suite.

Je m'agenouille au beau milieu du chemin et ferme les yeux. J'ai vite remarqué que la méditation permettait de récupérer du mana plus rapidement. Peut-être qu'elle m'aidera aussi à digérer ma frustration. Les amples vêtements de Ryoshi frôlent ma joue tandis qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je l'entend prendre une inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais il ne parle pas tout de suite. Sa main se pose sur la mienne. Je n'ai pas de réflexe de retrait. Sa paume est chaude sur mes doigts froids. C'est plutôt agréable.

\- Mon intention n'a jamais été de te prendre au dépourvu, murmure-t-il. Si jamais tu t'ennuies, on trouvera un moyen, on trouvera des gens pour t'emmener dans des endroits où les monstres sont bien plus forts et tu pourras devenir Prêtre en quelques heures. Je m'en voudrais que tu regrettes ce choix.

J'entrouvre un œil. Ryoshi a les jambes étendues devant lui. Je vois ses orteils s'agiter nerveusement sous la toile des souliers. Un contraste surprenant avec sa main, résolument immobile sur la mienne. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Je me retiens de me pincer violemment les lèvres ou de serrer mes dents trop fort. Je cogite, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se voit. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu' _ il _ voit que j'hésite.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'hésite. Je ne sais même pas pour quoi j'hésite. Il ne m'a rien dit, il n'a rien fait… Du moins, pas avant maintenant. Je suis très probablement tout seul à m'échauffer pour un compliment, à me réchauffer de la moindre attention. Il me tient la main, oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire pour lui ? Nous ne sommes que deux avatars dans un jeu vidéo.

Finalement, je lâche un profond soupir. Nous ne sommes que deux avatars dans un jeu vidéo. Je regarde à nouveau nos mains empilées. Je suis un aficionado du role-play, je le sais et je m'en targue. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir. Du pouce, j'agrippe le sien et je resserre le contact entre nos peaux.

\- Tu sais, Ryoshi, dis-je dans un souffle, ça ne me dérange pas que ça prenne du temps.


End file.
